


Closer to God

by sacklersdoll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Blood, Other, gender neutral reader, no gendered pronouns used, no smut but descriptions of his body are included, which is porn in and of itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklersdoll/pseuds/sacklersdoll
Summary: After Kylo returns from battle, he needs someone to clean him up. (Or, you bathe Kylo Ren).
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Closer to God

You were sat on the floor facing Kylo’s large bed, knees keeping you steady with your hands resting palm down on your thighs. At the call of your name, your eyes raised to meet his own. You scanned down his dirt and blood covered face, admiring how ethereal he looked even after coming back from battle. 

“Come.” He outstretched his hand and you lifted yourself from your position on the floor, placing your hand in his and continuing to the refresher. Once inside, you turned and bent over to switch the knob on the shower to the perfect temperature for him. Unlike the sonics you were used to, this one had free flowing water that warmed almost instantly. You turned to meet his gaze which had been cast upon your already naked body and gave a slight nod. 

“Ready, Supreme Leader.” Your voice was small but solid, stepping to the side to let him feel the water. He removed one glove, pinching and pulling the top of each finger before sliding it off and leaving it on the lustrous obsidian countertop. After feeling it run through his fingers he shook his hand off, standing back so that you could do what you always did. 

You stood in front of him and took off each article of clothing that was still attached to his form. You got down to his boots and slid them off, placing them next to the pile of folded clothing. Once you reached his underwear you removed it gently, careful not to touch his skin in fear of punishment. Once he was completely bare, he stepped under the water. 

The shower was large, big enough to fit at least five people but it was always only the two of you. Your feet stepped in and you positioned yourself across from him. You made sure only to look at your hands, busy with covering a small washcloth in soap before you reached your hand behind him to get it wet. Once it was prepared, you dragged it up the center of his chest to his wide shoulders. You made sure to get every bit of dirt on him, watching his skin redden slightly with the contact of the cloth. You continued, making swirling motions all over his chest and shoulders before gliding it down his arms. You picked up a hand, running the wet and soapy material around each finger as his eyes concentrated on your lips pressed into a pout of focus. 

The cloth ran all over his body; over the expanse of muscle on his back, his thighs that were especially bloody, and down the long length of his legs. You paid special attention to his most sensitive areas, knowing you weren’t allowed to do any more than clean. You took your time, still, put up the façade that you didn’t want to hurt him when in reality you were just amazed by his length. No matter how many times you cleansed him he still looked so large. 

His cock was a slightly darker shade than the rest of his body, thick enough that you had a difficult time holding it in just one hand as you washed, and wrapped in a delicate web of veins with a few more prominent ones raising the flesh. He was cut, something that you hadn’t seen often in encounters with other men you had the displeasure of pleasing, and his tip was always blushed a light pink. He always grew in your touch, but you chalked it up to the friction of the material against the sensitive skin. Directly above, there was a neatly trimmed patch of hair that matched the color on his head. What you didn’t expect, though, was the blood caught there. 

You wiped your hand over it, wondering what he had done to get it there. A dozen thoughts ran through your head, none of them any good for the already salacious images that went through when just seeing his bare chest. You shook them from your mind as you finished up washing him, hands reaching up for his face and hair. Your rung the dirt from the cloth and brought it up to his cheek, swiping it softly over his scattered freckles and down the bridge of his nose. You softened the slight furrow of his brow with your touch, up on your tiptoes to push his head back into the water. 

Your fingers carded through the strands, watching the water turn a mix of brown and red as everything was rinsed away from the soft onyx. As soon as he was all clean, you reached behind him and turned off the stream of water. You stepped out before him, his towel in your hands and opened to accept his body. He exited the glass enclosed shower and turned his back to you so that you could place the towel around his shoulders. You did so and used another towel to dry his hair. 

You left him to dry the rest of his body himself as you grabbed some pajamas. You returned to the refresher and slipped the clothes on to his now clean body. Once finished, he walked to his bed and you placed his blankets over him before returning to your position on your knees beside his bed. You stayed there all night, just as he instructed you to do when he first took you from your home planet, ready to take care of him the next day and for the rest of your life.


End file.
